The Shock Of A Lifetime
by Bunnylass
Summary: Seen from Jesse's POV, when he first meets Suze in 'Shadowland'. His thoughts and feelings, of finally being noticed after 150 years...Finished.
1. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Mediator series and all characters in this story, belong to Meg Cabot. If I owned them I'd write another book, but...Oh well.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ Every encounter between Jesse and Suze in '_Shadowland_', seen through Jesse's POV.

_**A/N: **_This suddenly came to me a couple of day ago when I was trying to decide whether to crack out '_Shadowland_' again. I thought how cool it would be to read Jesse's first encounter with Suze from his POV. It must have been huge for him, to finally have someone speak and touch him after 150 years.

Hence forth this little thing came about. It took me a couple of days to work on it. I used the dialogue they use as a base, to give the story, or POV more structure. I found it a bit hard sometimes cos Jesse is such a mysterious character. But I tried anyway, lol. All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy **:) **

_**The Shock of a Lifetime...**_

When she first stepped through the bedroom door with her mother I paid little attention to them. It had become a regular occurrence having the living coming and going in here as they please. The family had been working hard to make the boarding house into a home for themselves. And just like everything else for the past a hundred and fifty years, I came to accept it.

Instead I decided to divide my attention between the occupants of the room, watching them converse and move about the newly decorated bedroom, to the stunning oceanic view the room offered. Watching the way the strong, bright sunlight reflected off the dark blue ocean like diamonds; before my gaze settled onto the dome of the Basilica in the distance.

I'm sure if I tried hard enough, I'd have been able to remember the way the warm sun used to shine and beat down on me when I was working beside my father on our family ranch. Another pang of loneliness hit me square in the chest, causing me to turn away from the view and the sunlight, to the family who would be living in the house with me for the foreseeable future.

It does me no good to dwell on thoughts of my father and mother, of my younger sisters. On memories of too long ago when I felt and understood more. I only hoped their fate wasn't as mine is.

I envied the living. The way they carried on with their lives, bustling about. Some managing to move along life's pathway smoother than others. Being able to talk with one another, or just sit in each other's company and just enjoy the companionship and the feeling of being around loved ones and like-minded people. To have your presence acknowledged by another, even to just have the nod of a head as you pass someone on your way. That was all I wished for, to have a friend.

Little did I know, my wish was about to be fulfilled...

"All right," she glared at me distastefully. "Who the hell are you?"

Shocked would be too small a word to describe how I was feeling when the girl addressed me. After she had seen her mother to the bedroom door and turned around to glare at me, the thought that she could actually see me never even entered my mind. I was so sure I had heard wrong, that maybe she was speaking to someone I hadn't noticed somehow.

I was so convinced of this that I actually turned to look behind me. Only to come face to face with the beautiful ocean view I had only been admiring not long before. The same changing scenery I had been keeping vigil on for a century and a half.

I pivoted back around to find her still standing there, staring very intently back at me. Emerald green eyes clashed with dark brown ones. Warring emotions in both sets as she stood waiting for me to answer her question. But my mind was far too filled with different thoughts that I couldn't even recall the original question.

"_Nombre de Dios_!" I exclaimed hoarsely. It was the only thing I could think to say in my new found situation. To me, that summed up everything I was feeling. The only saying that conveyed how surprised, shocked, excited and confused I was. I had given up on anyone ever being able to see me.

"There's no use calling on your higher power," She said, as she swung her pink dressing table chair around and straddled it. "In case you haven't noticed, He isn't paying a whole lot of attention to you. Otherwise, He wouldn't have left you here to fester for – " she stopped her speech to scrutinise me. Leaving me feeling uncomfortably embarrassed in the wake of her stare. I carefully tried not to let my reactions show on my face.

"What is it, a hundred and fifty years? Has it really been that long since you croaked?"

I stared at strange girl trying to comprehend what she was saying. Only to leave myself even more thoroughly confused than I was before. Her speech was something I had not recognised before. Her use of words was leaving my turbulent mind spinning.

Instead of sitting there, seemingly unresponsive and rude I decided to try and voice my thoughts. I may have been dead for longer than she could imagine, but I still had some semblance of manners when around a lady. I hoped speaking would help clear my jumbled thoughts a bit faster.

"What is . . . croaked?" I asked.

Only to have my voice come out sounding rusty from not having to use it for so long. This just left me feeling more determined to try. She must have only been around sixteen, about the same age as my younger sister Marta. Another pang of loss hit me. Trying not think about it I studied the girl sitting in front of me. There was something about her. Something in her eyes that told of a different story, to the girl I was observing. I could not identify what though. Maybe it was because I had not spoken to someone in such a long time. As lonely as I was, I still was not prepared to finally have someone be able to see me. Let alone a girl.

I fought to get my scattered emotions and thoughts under control. Here was a living, breathing person talking to me and I was wasting it.

She rolled her eyes at me, seeming to be impatient with my non understanding of her foreign words. "Kicked the bucket. Checked out. Popped off. Bit the dust." She stopped to survey my reaction. She must have seen the look of confusion still holding ground, because she soon reiterated_._ _"Died."_

"Oh," I replied, understanding dawning. "Died," But I still didn't know how she could possible see me. When for so long, no one could. I shook my head, trying to keep up with her. "I don't understand," I explained. "How is it you can see me. All these years, no one has ever –"

"Yeah," She said sighing and cutting me off mid sentence. Becoming increasingly frustrated with my ignorance of the whole situation. "Well, listen, the times, you know, they are a'changin'. So what's your glitch?"

I could tell this girl was going to leave me more confused in these coming minutes, than I have ever been in my whole living and after-life. She seemed to have a skill for it.

I just blinked at her again, trying to make sense of everything she was saying to me. Apparently giving her time to scrutinise me again, leaving me feeling more open and exposed under her watch the second time around.

Trying to get back to the point I echoed her. "Glitch?" Shifting to make myself more comfortable after her inspection, I turned to lift a booted foot up onto the window seat next to me. She seemed to have trouble concentrating too. Appearing a little flushed she swallowed, trying to clear her throat.

"Glitch," She said again. "Problem. Why are you still here?" I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. But my interest was piqued now. She thought I had a problem or a dilemma and wanted to help me? Noticing my clear expression, she grew tense and annoyed again trying to explain to me something I didn't think I would ever truly understand._ "Why haven't you gone to the other side?"_

I shook my head, not following. "I don't know what you mean."

This consequently was not the answer she was looking for. I wished I could comprehend what she was getting at. Finding an answer to be evading me, I just continued to look at her. She was getting slightly indignant by this point. And it was showing in her expression. I started to find it slightly amusing at just how stubborn and impatient she was.

"What do you mean you don't know what I mean?" She snapped at me, becoming more agitated and pushing some loose, shoulder length brown hair, out of her face and her eyes. "You're _dead._ You don't belong here. You're supposed to be off doing whatever it is that happens to people after they're dead. Rejoicing in heaven or burning in hell, or being reincarnated or ascending to another plane of consciousness, or whatever. You're not supposed to be just . . . well, just _hanging around_." She ranted at me.

It was quite the speech and left me becoming even more entertained by her. I couldn't resist teasing her slightly, just like I used to when I was alive and with my younger sisters. I always found it quite funny seeing their frustrated reactions. Hence my slightly making fun of the girl before, me with my delivery answers.

"And what if I happen to like just_ hanging around?"_ I questioned her brightly.

Just as I expected, the retort didn't go down well with her. She looked ready to hit something or someone. "Look," she informed me. I saw her try to get her anger under control as she swung her leg over her pink chair she had been sitting in and abruptly stood up. "You can do all the hanging around you want_, amigo._ Slack away. I don't really care. But you can't do it here."

I felt slightly guilty for making her feel uncomfortable in her own and new, from what I gathered when she first arrived, home. It wasn't fair to her. I was starting to relax in her presence but she apparently wasn't in mine. So I tried a different tact, to try and rectify my mistake. By introducing myself like the gentleman I was raised to be. Something I should have done before it got this far.

"Jesse." I told her, not moving from my position still seated on the window seat.

"What?" she answered.

"You called me amigo. I thought you might like to know I have a name. It's Jesse." I repeated, enlightening her.

She seemed to mull that over in her mind, before nodding at me. "Right. That figures. Well fine. Jesse then. You can't stay here, Jesse." She finished, leaving out passing her own welcome and name to me. It appeared I was going to have to work for it.

I smiled at her, another thing I hadn't done in a long time. Being dead and having no one to talk to never really gave a person a reason to smile. Now there was I didn't want to ever stop. It felt too good too. It appeared she wasn't going to divulge her name to me without a little push. Although I heard her mother call her something earlier, I still wanted confirmation from her.

"And you?" I asked.

"And me, what?" She glared yet again. She was starting to get jittery and I wonder if she ever relaxed and was always so snappy. Or maybe I was the special exception because I was dead and apparently now haunting her bedroom. No doubt it was both.

"What is your name?" I asked calmly. As if she wasn't standing there, wishing she was anywhere but here at this given moment. She was quite stubborn and wilful and I found it a bit of a challenge trying to make polite conversation with her.

She glared even harder at me then. Her patience seemed to be stretched extremely thin. "Look. Just tell me what you want and get out. I'm hot and I want to change clothes," I took a quick glance of the apparel she was wearing. A thin black shirt that surely must have been attracting the heat on its own. And she wore ripped faded pants. They didn't look that comfortable and they seemed to be quite old, considering the holes in the knees. From my position, her black leather pointed boots on her feet seemed to trap the heat in too.

The outfit in whole certainly wasn't something I'd expect a girl to wear and just made her look intimidating and unapproachable. Somehow I believed that was the effect she was going for in the first place.

"I don't have time for -" she continued.

"That woman – your mother – called you Suzie." I said, cutting her off not willing to back down. It was rude and presumptuous of me, but effective all the same. I stared back just as intently letting her see I could be just as stubborn as she appeared to be. "Short for Susan?" I continued, asking politely.

"_Susannah," _she instantly corrected me, telling of how much she must have to correct my mistake to others._ "_As in,_ 'Don't cry for me.'"_ I couldn't help but brighten my smile at her from her reluctant answer.

"I know the song." I replied. She didn't seem impressed by this new piece of information but at least we were finally getting somewhere at last. Susannah . . . It was a very mature name and I wondered why her parents chose to name her Susannah instead of Susan. Having shorter names seemed to be more popular in this era. It was just another thing I could ask Susannah in the future.

Although the wise choice to wait until she was more willing to sit and talk politely soon came with that thought.

"Yeah. It was probably in the top forty the year you were born, huh?" I chose to ignore the sarcastic response and kept the smile on my face from turning into a full blown grin. I was quite enjoying the bantering going on between us. It was very refreshing for me.

I recalled back to her claiming this to be her room and asking me to leave. I really wanted to keep the conversation continuing so I casually asked. "So this is your room now, is it, Susannah?" I quickly swept my gaze over the whole room, before returning them to Susannah's flushed face.

"Yeah," she said tightly. "Yeah, this is my room now. So you're going to have to clear out."

I found it interesting how Susannah took on a defensive stance crossing her arms, obviously expecting me to retaliate to her. But I doubted she expected my reply. That I wasn't going to be going anywhere as easily as she hoped I would.

"_I'm _going to have to clear out?" I asked, raising my eyebrow enquiringly. "This has been my home for a century and a half. Why do _I_ have to leave it?" The smile remained on my face, but I saw tension lines forming around her mouth. She dropped her arms and clenched her fists at her sides. Frustration and impatience plain on her naturally pretty face.

"Because," I could hear the anger in her voice, telling of how mad she really was becoming. "This is my room. I'm not sharing it with some dead cowboy." Was her scathing reply.

I felt the smile drop off my face instantly with an angry sneer replacing it very quickly. My own rage raising with each breath it took for me to try and curb my fury. I slammed my foot down on the floor hard enough to make her jump. The satisfying thump in its wake relieved the small fire and stood to my full height, towering over Susannah. Shocked and hurt by her insult.

I could feel my fury ripple through me. "I am_ not_ a cowboy," I informed her. Muttering a curse under my breath, I channelled my own wrath and frustration on the objects in Susannah's room. Looking for a target other than the girl standing in front of me to lash out and release some anger on. I had a hundred and fifty years to perfect my kinetic energy and I was damn good at it. Satisfied to hear the large mirror hanging over her dressing table start to shake on its precarious hook.

Susannah glanced at it with a nervous expression, seeming slightly agitated at the whole scenario as I slowly dwindled beyond calming.

Susannah put both of her hands, palms outward, to fend off my fury towards that statement. "Whoa," she cried out. "Down. Down boy." But I didn't hear her. I was too mad over her calling me a cowboy. That was all I could focus on.

How dare she call me such a thing! My family is honourable, and just. They deserved everything they ever worked for. And I told her as much. "My family," I raged at her, jabbing my finger in her face. "Worked like slaves to make something of themselves in this country, but never, never as a_ vaquero -"_

"Hey," Susannah interrupted, grabbing my pointing finger hard enough to pull me towards her. "Stop with the mirror already. And stop shoving your finger in my face. Do it again, and I'll break it." She hissed at me, throwing my hand aside like a dirty spoiled rag.

And that's when for the first time in one hundred and fifty years, I had contact with a live person . . .

Everything seemed to come to an extremely slow crawl, like time itself had stopped for that one moment. Holding its breath to see what happened next between the ghost and strange girl. Standing by my side gaping in wonder and shock as my mind raced with too much I couldn't process. Overtaking the shock I was still reeling with, from being spoken to. But then to have been _touched_ the way I had . . .

I couldn't think about anything other than the warmth it had shot throughout my body. That small minute contact she had with my outstretched, patronizing finger, sent waves of heat and numbing reality all over my body and mind. From head to toe the shock stalled me, reaching out and tickling every nerve ending possible. It felt as though every hair was standing on end like I had been caught standing in an electrical storm.

All the anger and fury I had moments before, evaporated instantly. As if the strong emotion hadn't been there and didn't exist, period. The mirror stopped shaking on the wall and silence seemed to reign in the place of my kinetic energy seeping back into me.

All I could do was gaze down at my finger with wide eyes, half expecting it to fall off right then and there_._ Astonishment, shock, fear, awe and surprise written all over my face coupled with every emotion possible. I was sure that if I had a heartbeat, Susannah would have been able to hear it thumping wildly with excitement.

The air seemed to be crackling around me. All I could hear was a dull roaring sound in my ears, the edges of my vision beginning to turn grey like I was close to fainting from my overloaded senses. My mouth went dry and my tongue seemed rooted to the roof of my mouth. I couldn't swallow, let alone attempt to talk in any coherent way.

The finger she touched was on fire, like Susannah still had her small hand firmly gripping it. But that didn't seem right . . . because I was dead! How could she touch me the way she had? And how could I feel the action with its combined fire crawling and screaming through me. It was terrifying and exciting, with the infinite possibilities it opened to me. Who was this girl? Where did she come from?

And . . . Why now?

I heard Susannah take a breath. "Now, look, Jesse. This is my room, understand? You can't stay here. You've either got to let me help you get to where you're supposed to go, or you're going to have to find some other house to haunt. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." Susannah said all traces of anger gone from her voice. Instead, what sounded like remorse was in its place.

That realization made me pull my gaze up to glance at Susannah. It was almost as though I was just seeing her for the first time. As though before I was looking, but I wasn't really _seeing_ her truly. Disbelief and shock must have been seen clearly in my eyes. Open wide and clearly vulnerable all over again. Somehow I managed to form a question that even as I said it, didn't feel right to my troubled mind.

"What kind of . . . _girl_ are you?" I asked desperately. Hesitating for a second with the girl issue. Because honestly . . . I had never known a girl who held so many differences, abilities and power before.

"I'll tell you what kind of girl I'm _not_," She bit back at me angrily. "I am not the kind of girl who's looking to share her room with a member of the opposite sex. Understand me? So either you move out, or I force you out. It's entirely up to you. I'll give you some time to think about it. But when I get back here, Jesse, I want you gone." Susannah concluded, spinning on her heeled boot and leaving the room.

And apparently to give me some time to decide whether to leave or not. I couldn't process everything. I didn't even know where to start! But the first thing to deal with was Susannah wanting me gone. From her new room, her shock and her life.

My mind was still a little bit foggy, but I understood what Susannah said to me. And I could understand why she didn't want me around. I would have felt the same in her position. Susannah had more right to be here then I did. She had a life and I had nothing but the new knowledge of so much more.

So much had changed already I couldn't imagine ever getting over what happened between us. The memory was already engraved into my soul, determined to stay in its rightful place forever. And I knew I would never be able to look at my surroundings and sit in Susannah's room, with the same perspective again.

But it didn't mean I had to go too far away or for long. Something told me Susannah was going to be a certain fixture in my life from that very intense moment. Whether she was prepared to accept that truth or not, or even if I was. But even as I thought it, I knew there was no doubt in my mind that I would.

Susannah changed everything for me in just a few precious moments. No longer was I alone. No longer did I have no-one to speak with. And that little voice, in the back of my mind that told me Susannah was more important and worth the discomfort that may come our way; was also telling me something good was going to come of it, and Susannah would be at the heart of it.

Until then I had to find myself another place to haunt, before the subject of my clearing thoughts returned and decided to force me out instead. As much as I enjoyed the warmth and sensations with Susannah's small contact; there were deeper feelings stirring and awakening, that I knew I couldn't begin to assimilate. Nor was I ready.

'See you soon, Susannah.' I sent out on one last thought, before departing of our room.

_**A/N 2:**_Soooo, what did ya think? Good, bad, down-right nasty! Think I should leave the Mediator fics to the professionals? Lol, thanks for reading, please review **:)**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:**_ See first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N: **_Okay, so here's the next part. I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for all the reviews and favourites. Totally blew me away with your reactions. You're all awesome! Hope you like this one as much as you did the first. **:D**

_**Recap:**_ Suze is on a one-woman mission to go down to the Mission Academy and have a lil one-on-one girly chat with Heather. Jesse turns up, attempting to change Suze's mind...

_**Chapter Two...**_

I had been keeping my eye on Susannah ever since I left her room two days before. I didn't go far, sometimes I sat at the beach and watched the waves, and sometimes I would go sit at the mission in the church and reflect. But I didn't go far after that day I first met Susannah. The day that turned everything around for me and made the after-life, look that much brighter all of a sudden.

Susannah. She really is a mystery to me. And not just because she was able to speak with the deceased and touch their bodies, that aren't really there. But something else I was no closer to understanding than I was two days previous. I still couldn't put my finger on it, other than it was something _deeper_.

But I kept my eye on her non-the-less. Mostly because of the very angry spirit currently occupying her school grounds, I had been sensing for a few weeks. Heather I believed her name was. I could feel her fury coming off her in waves. Specifically targeted at a certain boy, her attention wouldn't waver from. And she didn't leave it to long before she made her first move towards him.

Targeting a piece of rafter in the breezeway of the school, she had concentrated her power towards it, causing it to accidently fall on the boys head. And that was when Susannah jumped in and involved herself.

She had run at him with speed I didn't think I had ever witnessed a girl reach before, managing to knock the boy out of the way in time of not being crushed by the large wooden block. Sending both of them sprawling across the breezeway with little bits of dust and wood floating and settling around them.

Neither appeared to be hurt by the attempt on the boy's life, which left Heather very unimpressed Susannah had foiled her plan. The same girl, who just that morning on given a rude introduction to Susannah, received a swift punch to the face by said Mediator herself. It was interesting skills she had, that neither I nor the Priest also with Susannah's ability, condoned.

She was going to be trouble. That much was obvious for me to see.

I assumed Susannah had been going about her task of interacting with lost spirits for quite some time. On her own more to the point. Especially considering how surprised Susannah was at finding out the Priest was a mediator too. Not to mention her method of dealing with the vengeful spirit, Heather.

Unfortunately I didn't believe Susannah realized just how dangerous Heather was, or how it was going to get for all people involved.

I knew Susannah had every intention of going out to the school to see Heather on her own. I heard her speaking with Father Dominic about it in his office, the very same afternoon. So I kept a look out for her. Guessing she would wait until much later in the night when the rest of the family would be asleep and all would be quiet at the Mission_._

And I made my own appearance known.

I materialised behind Susannah in her room, casually leaning myself up against one of her bed posts. I found her looking at herself in her dressing mirror, primping. She jumped and yelped when her eyes flickered to the glowing shimmer reflected in the mirror where I was leaning, waiting for her to notice.

"Jeez," she cried out, spinning around and looking at me with an expression of angry surprise marring her shadowed face. "Why are you still hanging around? I thought I told you to get lost." She questioned.

I wasn't really surprised by her hostility. It was the first time I had shown myself to her since our first life changing encounter days before, but seemed like a lifetime now. I gave a quick gaze to what she was dressed in. A black hooded zip-up jacket and dark trousers, all the way down to the black boots on her feet. The hood was up on her jacket, covering her long brown hair. "It's a little late to be going out, don't you think, Susannah?" I asked conversationally, returning my eyes to hers. Pretending I didn't already know where she was going at such a late hour.

"Uh," she replied, sliding the hood of her jacket down to reveal her hair pulled and tied back. "Look, no offense, Jesse, but this is my room. How about you try getting out of it? And my business, too, please?"

I stayed exactly where I was leaning. It was going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me a second time around. Not when I knew she was walking into danger and violence so readily. So I pulled a different tact with her. Hoping maybe the use of her mother and the threat of her not liking what her daughter was up to, would shake her up a bit. I knew my mother would be extremely worried and upset, if she found one of my sisters was missing and not where she thought they were to be.

"Your mother won't like you going out so late at night." I said, hoping it would work.

Susannah instead, glared back up at me. "My mother. What would_ you_ know about my mother?" she asked.

The infliction in her tone didn't bother me one bit. "I like your mother very much," I calmly replied. "She is a good woman. You are very lucky to have a mother who loves you so very much. It would upset her, I think, to see you putting your-self in the path of danger."

I tried to reason with Susannah, but I was met with steely determination yet again. I could be just as stubborn as she was being and I wasn't giving up. "Yeah, well, newsflash, Jesse. I've been sneaking out at night for a long time, and my mom's never said boo about it before. She knows I can take care of myself."

I still wasn't convinced of this. She was just a young girl and to have such a heavy burden put on her; it wasn't right. "Can you?" I asked dubiously, raising my eyebrow questioningly. Daring her to object me, I chuckled finding slight amusement in her expression of indignation. "I don't think so, _querida._ Not in this case."

She raised both her hands and responded stiffly. "Okay. Number one; don't call me stuff in Spanish. Number two you don't even know where I'm going, so I suggest you just get off my back." She said, dropping her hands to rest on her hips and expression of triumph on her face. Thinking she had finished the discussion and won the battle of wills between us.

"But I do know where you're going, Susannah. You are going down to the school to talk to the girl who is trying to kill that boy, that boy you seem . . . fond of. But I'm telling you,_ querida,_ she is too much for you to handle alone. If you must go, you ought to have the priest with you." Very quickly, I saw the look of triumph leave her face. To be replaced with shock and an incredulous expression, her hands dropping to her sides.

Openly staring at me and speechless for a few seconds, Susannah finally found her voice. "What," she sputtered annoyed. "How could you know all that? Are you . . . are you _stalking_ me?" she asked a definite hint of suspicion lacing her voice. She drew herself back up, her whole body becoming tense and rigid. Folding her arms across her chest, she stood waiting for my answer.

I was going to have to work my way out. From Susannah's posture, I had obviously said the wrong thing. I straightened myself up from leaning on the bed post, trying to salvage what I said. "I don't know what that word means_,_ _stalking._ All I know is that you are walking into harm's way." I explained, hoping she would understand that I was trying to help.

Susannah couldn't realise how much trouble she was entering. How much risk she was going to be walking straight in to.

"You've been following me," she accused stabbing a finger at me. "Haven't you? God, Jesse, I already have an older brother, thank you very much. I don't need you going around spying – " She shot at me.

I interrupted her, my impatience and frustration getting the better of me. "Oh yes," I replied very sarcastically. "This brother cares for you very much. Almost as much as he cares for his sleep." I bit back. I had observed the way her brothers are. Jake, the eldest did not appear to have a lot of interaction with Susannah. He hardly spoke to her, or bothered with her whereabouts. Except maybe at meal times and to escort Susannah, to and from school.

Brad, the second eldest boy, the same age as Susannah, didn't seem particularly caring of her either. Not really choosing to converse with her, or spend time with Susannah. And David, the youngest seemed to be the only one of the three boys, who had a remote interest in his sister. Enjoying time with and talking to her. He seemed to really look up to Susannah and valued her as a person.

The one who cared the most about her well-being.

It tried my patience to see the way the two eldest were with her. She was new to the family, the town and their lives. But they didn't particularly go out of their way to make her feel anymore welcome than they would any other.

Susannah withdrew her finger and reaffirmed her position with her hands on her hips. "Hey!" She snapped weakly. "He works nights, okay? He's saving up for a Camaro!" She came back with on the defensive again. But even I knew that wasn't a very convincing argument to behold on Jake's behalf.

I came back to the original reason we were standing there, being disagreeable. "You, aren't going anywhere." I told her. I stood tall, waiting for her next move.

"Oh, yeah?" She asked rhetorically and turned to storm towards the bedroom door. "Try and stop me, cadaver breath."

I flinched hearing the remark. Not expecting her to say something so hurtful. I frowned, trying to decide whether to retaliate to her comment. And even, for a split second I thought about just leaving her to deal with the furious ghost on her own, and let her carry on. Wondering if she always spoke to people like that, who were only trying to help; pondering yet again, if it was just something personal towards me.

But I quickly put all my feelings aside however, as I saw her reach towards the door handle. As upset and as painful that disparaging remark was, I still couldn't stand back and watch her get hurt. The sudden sadness and panic that gripped me when I thought about her getting wounded or worse . . . It was a foreign feeling, but one that needed to be heeded none the less.

I quickly used my own power to slide the deadbolt that was on the door, into place. Thus trapping her inside her room with me, her annoyance growing by the second. She tugged on the handle a couple of times, trying to get it to move. Eventually realizing that she wasn't going anywhere, or at least she wasn't going out the bedroom door. Susannah stood there facing it, tense and alert.

I heard her take a deep breath. Which on release she relaxed her body, let go of the door handle, and slowly turned to face me. I tried not to shift around too much. But it must have been evidently clear to see on my expression and body language, just how uncomfortable I was about my actions.

"Okay," she clarified. "Jesse, this is way un-cool." She stayed by the door, watching the anxieties and conflicting emotions, race across my face. She knew I was uncomfortable and left the anger out of her voice. At least she didn't appear mad, but instead, just looked at me with eyes full of sympathy. This just increased my guilt even more.

"I can't," I said, pleading with her. "Susannah. Don't go. This woman – this girl, Heather. She isn't like other spirits you might have known in the past. She's filled with hate. She'll kill you if she can." I tried once again, desperate to explain and make her understand.

She suddenly broke out into a smile, that I'm sure was supposed to come across as encouraging. But instead only managed to knock my emotions into disarray again. I'm sure if I could have breathed, it would have been whipped out of me the moment she graced me with that action. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile at me. And I hoped that it wouldn't be the last. At least to be directed at me.

It completely lit up her face and knocked me off balance.

I fought not to break out into a smile myself it was that contagious. But fought to get my feelings under control and back to the current situation at hand again. Susannah had a way to make me feel distracted at the worst possible moments, it seemed.

"Then it's up to me to get rid of her, right? Come on. Unlock the door now." She sweetly said, trying to convince me to see it her way.

I hesitated, nearly obliging her and letting Susannah go. But the fear and risk, far outweighed my discomfort at not un-locking the door. I stood my ground, crossing my arms over my chest, standing firm. Trying to hold my resolve that was mocking me in the wake of her smile. She nearly had me doing as she asked. I knew I had to learn immunity to Susannah and quick. Else we would both be in trouble.

Seeing my determination and that I wasn't going to do as she asked, the smile dropped from Susannah's face. And then she was on the move again. "Suit yourself." She breezily replied calmly walking around me, careful not to make eye contact and advanced towards the large bay windows, with the fantastic view of the ocean and Carmel.

I dropped my arms and watched to see what she was doing. She lifted a booted foot onto the window seat and leaned forward to lift the screen in the middle window. She had one leg over the sill, before my mind caught up with what my eyes were processing. I quickly jumped into action, unconsciously leaping forward to grab Susannah around the wrist in a light, but firm grip.

She turned to look at me, green eyes again clashing with dark brown ones. I let her see all the emotions running through them, not holding back while I silently begged her not to go through with her plan. To walk away from the responsibility she should never have had trust upon her the way she had.

"Susannah." I softly pleaded with her. Asking and willing her to heed my advice and just climb back in the window and stay. Just like before, time seemed to come to a slow crawl again, waiting with bated breath for her to make the right decision.

Then she looked down, breaking eye contact with me and severing the connection I felt. I followed her gaze to find my large tanned hand, lightly wrapped around her small wrist. In shock, I quickly let go of her, thus losing the warmth running up my arm and spreading across my chest, heading for my heart. I hadn't even realised I had reached out to her. I blinked a few times, trying to get some focus back.

She quickly used my lapse in attention to her advantage and climbed out of the window and across the porch roof. I watched her for a few moments, trying to decide what to do. Before finally choosing to leave the lonely silent room. If I couldn't stop her, I could at least be around to watch and help.

I didn't stick around to see her climb off the roof. I quickly de-materialised and headed for the Mission. Making sure to stay out of range of Heather's only ghostly senses, so she wouldn't know I was around and no doubt find another target. Being careful to keep my senses out for her in turn, just in case she took me by surprise.

I took the time waiting for Susannah to ponder on everything that had just happened. Again leaving me feeling dazed and confused when it came to my thoughts and feelings towards Susannah. After even two days, I was still unable to process everything. And that encounter, only made it worse for me.

I just didn't know where I stood with her. How to feel or how to act around her. I knew she was going to need my help, for all of her self-assurances that she could take care of her-self; I had yet to see it with my own eyes. And until I saw such a time that she proved otherwise, I wasn't going to give up on her.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass being smashed and broken coming from one of the classrooms down the breezeway. Susannah had arrived to start the proceedings. I quickly swept my gaze over the courtyard for any sign of Heather, or if anyone from the rectory noticed the noise. But it was quiet and empty. A contrast to what was soon to enfold.

"Showtime," I murmured despondently.

_**A/N 2:**_ Yet again, I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading, please review. Peace and love to ya all!

_**Coming up in Chapter 3: **_Jesse and Suze get a certain statues head chasing after them by Heather!


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:**_ See first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**A/N:**_ Here's a very long chapter for all you amazing people. **:D **My fingers hurt and I'm so tired, but hopefully it was worth it. 11 pages and 6,774 words later! Whew, I'm shattered! Enjoy. **:)**

_**Recap: **_Suze has gone to see Heather and help her to _'see the light'_. But not all goes according to plan and our hero Jesse has to come to Suze's rescue!

_**Chapter Three...**_

I watched Susannah enter the breezeway, taking a look around seeing if anyone had noticed her entry. She appeared cautious and alert. Looking for any sign of Heather who still had yet to make an appearance herself. I couldn't see the angry ghost from my position hiding in the courtyard. I was making sure I was out of sight and sense of Susannah and Heather.

But I couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling at not knowing where the spirit full of rage was. She was dangerous and I wasn't afraid to admit it; even scared me slightly.

Susannah was slowly walking down the breezeway as though heading for the rhythmic sounds of the water fountain. It was incredible peaceful in the courtyard at night with just the crickets and the water flowing for sound; it made a beautiful backdrop for a perfect night.

This was when Heather decided to make her-self known, disturbing the tranquil quiet. The crickets instantly quieted at her arrival. She materialised leaning casually against the bent and damaged locker that Susannah had sent her sprawling into just that morning. She appeared to look relaxed, her arms lightly held across her chest. But her face told a different story.

"What are _you _doing here?" Heather opened with a hard remark. The nasty sneer she was directing pointedly at Susannah's back could only be described as vicious and poisonous.

Susannah tensed slightly at the hard voice and slowly turned to face the angry girl. She gave Heather's apparel a quick gaze and finally came back to looking the angry spirit straight in the eye. "Heather," Susannah said, pushing her hood down to release her tied hair. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you," Susannah managed to continue politely. "But I really think we need to talk, you and I."

Susannah sounded like she was trying to be diplomatic; I just wondered how long she would be able to pull it off, before her own stubbornness got the better of her.

I stuck around where I was hiding, watching the proceedings in front of me. Narrowing my eyes curious to see how they were interacting. So far, Susannah seemed to be trying to keep her calm and be patient with Heather. Who only seemed to be able to constantly glare and verbally attack in return. Again my unease for the situation made itself known in my tense stance. If Heather got really mad and decided to take it out on Susannah, there wouldn't be anything I could do to stop Heather. Her power was that great and her fury that immense, it seemed to be completely controlling her.

I may have more years experience with using our powers. But mine were not fuelled by my hatred and rage.

Heather herself seemed to be keeping control of her emotions. But Heaven only knew how long that was going to last too. The fear of not knowing how this was going to go was starting to escalate. Making my fists clench at my sides. They were still standing by the metal lockers; Susannah trying to be the friendly voice of reason. I just feared Heather wasn't going to listen so willingly. If her attitude was anything to go by, she was used to getting her own way. And from what I can gather, it was that kind of attitude that got her into this predicament in the first place.

I watched Heather slowly make her way over to the water fountain as if to examine its beauty, all the while speaking to Susannah as though she was just some lower person, not worthy of losing breath over. Susannah took on a defensive stance placing her hands on her hips, losing her calm demeanor for a few precious seconds.

Heather was getting to her already. And I could see the situation potentially going from bad to worse a lot sooner than I'd liked.

I thought about going and waking the priest, to come and help Susannah with talking to Heather. So she at least had someone to placate Heather and maybe help get through to her. Susannah shouldn't have been doing it by herself. Not with such a wrathful spirit to contend with.

But I knew Susannah would be even angrier with me if I was to go behind her back and fail her trust, by going and doing such a thing. No doubt Father Dominic would be giving Susannah a few choice words if she made it out of the bad scenario unscathed.

I was torn from my thoughts when a sudden incredible wave of anger and rage swept over me, immediately making me look up and around for danger. I knew where it had come from. Because right along-side the over-powering feeling was the loudest scream I had ever heard. It seemed to go on forever. I quickly clapped my hands over my ears and nearly dematerialised to somewhere else on the spot from the pain of the shrieking Heather just wouldn't stop.

I looked to find Susannah had gone to sit on the bench, a look of indifference on her face, as though she screaming ghost didn't bother her in the least. I was dead and it was making me want to turn tail and run. Susannah was alive and getting the full brunt of the assault. Surely it must have been hurting her to listen to it. I turned away from the scene, hoping to block out the awful noise Heather was content on making. It sounded inhuman, like a banshee.

But just as suddenly as it started, it ended. And what seemed like blessed silence came over the courtyard, save for the water fountain and its relaxing graceful movements.

I turned back to the scene, curiosity getting the better of me. Heather was bent low, leaning over Susannah threateningly. Her face twisted into a horrible snarl. Susannah in return just looked at Heather, intense sympathy written across her face matching Heather's emotion ridden features. Heather was full of rage and Susannah's full of sympathy.

For all of Susannah's mistakes so far, she really was trying to help Heather. Who in return wasn't the slightest bit interesting as to what Susannah or Father Dominic had to offer her. That's where Susannah and Heather had something in common. They were both unwilling to accept the help that was offered to them. And I didn't see any likelihood that it would ever change for Heather. But for Susannah, over time, maybe she would.

I returned my thoughts and attention back to the two girls occupying the courtyard, spotting Heather appear as though she was about to start screaming again. I prepared myself for another onslaught, surprisingly not hearing anything of the sort. I swore I had never heard my younger sisters screeching like that. The sound was terrifying.

Instead of shrieking though, from my vantage point it looked as though Heather was crying. Tears were gathered beneath her thick eyelashes, dropping on to the grey ground below. Susannah looked as though she was starting to become bored and impatient with Heathers theatrics. How she went from anger and fury, to sadness and sorrow so easily. I found it interesting to see how Susannah was going to help her. To witness first-hand her mediating skills.

Because so far, neither Susannah nor Father Dominic had been successful in gaining Heather's trust.

Again, Heather's sensitive feelings took a drastic turn. Swiftly changing from one of abject malice from sorrow. It was really taking all of my will-power not to go out there and tell Susannah to leave and try again next time with Father Dominic. The horrible feeling I had earlier about Susannah coming down here to see Heather, has only been intensifying since I'd arrived. And now it was practically shouting at me to get Susannah out of there. The idea of going and getting Father Dominic entered my mind again, but was quickly eliminated.

At the rate it was all progressing, I still had a chance at getting Susannah out alive. It wouldn't have been fair to Father Dominic to come into the face of danger, this far into the interlude.

Nervousness crept along my spine making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and my throat go dry, with my ears still ringing. The air was palpable with the on-coming wrath of Heather. I couldn't understand someone being so full of hate. It seemed do unfathomable considering the circumstances for why she was in the position she was.

The air suddenly split with a loud cry from Heather. "You said I could have my life back!"

And that was it. Susannah had lost control. She was out of her depth. Heather continued to shriek at Susannah with in-human screams. In between I could hear Susannah trying to reign control back. Trying to calm Heather down, to make her see what she was really trying to get across. It all fell on deaf ears. Everything Susannah said was drowned out by Heather's anger. And this was just the first stage.

Or so I had thought.

Until I noticed the water in the fountain was starting to sound different to what it had been just moments before. I looked to the feature to find Heather was boiling the water. The sound of loud popping noises could be heard from the bubbles the extreme heat was making. Steam was starting to rise, drifting towards the endless black sky disappearing in a wisp of air. I couldn't tear my eyes away from what I was witnessing. Heather had entered stage two now. She had called on her powers.

And she hadn't even scratched the surface with them yet.

It felt like my heart had leapt into my throat. Susannah was in real danger now and she was only just noticing the damage Heather was causing around her. The water fountain was minor, she was just warming up. Susannah was still seated on the bench now raising her voice louder trying furtively to get through to her.

"Heather, Heather, listen to me. You've got to calm down. We can't talk when you're – " Susannah was cut off by a very what appeared to seem calm, Heather.

"You . . . said . . ." I was alarmed to see Heather's eyes had rolled back into her head as she spoke. "I . . . could . . . start . . . over!" Her voice didn't even sound human by this point. It was deep and gravelly.

I looked to Susannah only to find the wooden bench she was sitting on start to shake very violently. As if the Earth was shaking just the ground right beneath it. Susannah shot to her feet trying to get out of the way of the large sitting apparatus that looked at any given moment as though it was about to fly straight for her.

To my dismay, Susannah instead decided to try a different and not helpful move; she hit Heather. Punching her, causing her head to snap back with the kind of punch that would have knocked a normal person to the floor. Hard and fast, once, twice, three times Susannah lashed out. None of them seemed to have any effect on Heather what so ever. There was no indication that she actually felt any of the hits.

Instead they just progressed to make her even angrier if that was possible.

My mind was screaming to get Susannah out of there, to do something. "You," Heather said, her voice sounding deep and malicious. "Are going to be sorry now." Suddenly the hot, scolding water in the fountain, started to erupt into giant waves. Sweeping over the sides of the basin. The water feature that was designed to send water springing into the air at merely four foot was starting to erupt shooting up ten, twenty feet just to come crashing back down into a bowl of rolling crashing boiling water.

The birds roosting in the trees all took flight as one large flock. Leaving the Mission's courtyard and its crackling atmosphere behind. Momentarily blocking the light from the moon and ridding us of its natural beauty. To only be left with the artificial lights from the breezeway and statue of Father Junipero Serra.

It was as I turned my eyes back to the statue that I witnessed something I hoped never to see again.

Heather, with the will of her powers alone, ripped the head of Junipero Serra's statue clean off, without lifting a finger. As if it was weightless. The look of sympathy that used to adorn his face was replaced with, what could only be called, an evil sneer. Twisted and snarling. Its attention was riveted to Susannah. Hovering in the air waiting for Heather to make it do as she wished.

Then without a moment's hesitation, it dipped and plunged heading straight for Susannah. The dread I felt only seconds before was soon replaced with abject horror for Susannah. Because that was when everything erupted around me at once.

Susannah, using her quick reflexes, ducked to the floor trying to get out of its oncoming path. I was fully running towards Susannah as my eyes tracked it all in a haze, trying to get to her in time to pull her out of the path of the founder's large, metal head. It felt like I was running through syrup, with my heart in my throat and lead boots on my feet.

I saw Susannah leap to her feet, noticing the deadly object heading straight for her. She stood in shock and not moving. My heart and mind were screaming at me to move faster. To reach Susannah quicker than I was when she was soon shaken out of her shock by the head hitting her square in the stomach and sending her sprawling across the courtyard.

I tried desperately not to let my fear consume me and to concentrate on getting Susannah out of there. I reached her just as she stated to rouse from her shocked state. "Get up!" I shouted in her ear whilst simultaneously grabbing her by her leather jacket, preparing to get her to her feet. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this!" Seconds after I got her to her feet, Junipero Serra's head slammed into the place she had just been laying, crumbling the ground where her head was seconds ago positioned.

I grabbed her arm, not glancing backwards as I started pulling and running towards the breezeway. I heard a whistle of the metal head still hurtling towards us at incredible speed making it sound as though it was screaming. I pulled Susannah and ran as fast and hard as I could. Trying to reach the classroom she had exited on her arrival. I risked a glance beside me seeing Susannah's shocked and pale face as she panting for breath, clutching my hand just as tight as I was clutching hers.

We burst through the open doorway, grabbing the door and slamming it shut as fast as possible, trying not to fumble and lose grip. Not even a second after we closed and locked the door, did Junipero Serra's head collide with the thick wood. Jostling Susannah and myself and nearly sending _us to the floor. _

"_Jesus Cristo_,"I muttered breathlessly. Susannah and I leaned against the door heavily, panting for breath trying to put all our weight against the splitting barrier. Trying, I feared in vein, to keep the wrath of Heather out. "_'I can take care of myself'_ you said. '_I'll just have to get rid of her first,'_ you told me. Right!" I mocked at Susannah, my anger shining through the fear and panic.

A part sincere anger I felt at Susannah for putting herself into such danger. Quarter anger at Heather, for putting us here in the first place. And finally more than enough for myself; for not being more persistent in trying to stop Susannah or getting Father Dominic to help her. To have at least tried _harder_ to intervene.

"Shut up." Was Susannah's meek reply.

We were stuck trying furtively to hold back a very hot tempered ghost who was literally knocking at the door. I didn't see how it could have possible gotten any worse than it was. "Cadaver breath," I said, turning my head to peer down at Susannah. My chest rising and falling trying to catch a breath I hadn't had for a century and a half. Getting knocked in the back every-time Junipero Serra tried breaking through. "Do you realize that's what you called me? That hurt you know, _querida_. It really hurt."

Pain was lacing my voice. It wasn't the best time to bring it up but at that moment I was angry and ready to leave this whole catastrophe behind. If Susannah had just listened to me, instead of insulting and choosing to be so independent. But she needed to know how I felt. That it was a harsh thing to say to someone, who was trying to warn her away from a dangerous situation that she ran into anyway.

"I told you – " Susannah breathlessly replied, jolting each time the statue's head repeatedly bombarded the thick wood. " – not to call me that."

"Well, I would appreciate if you didn't make disparaging remarks about my – " Susannah cut me off mid sentence to inform me of something that was at that given moment more important.

"Look," She said, finally regaining her breath back. "This door isn't going to hold up forever."

She was completely right. Heather was getting extremely persistent and didn't appear to be slowing her assault on us, or the door any less. "No," I agreed, just as the giant metal statue's head found a weak part in the door and had started to smash its way through. "May I make a suggestion?" I calmly asked.

Susannah was staring horrified and transfixed down at Junipero Serra's head that had managed to break through the door and had turned so it was staring up at Susannah. With what I was sure was a trick of the light, a smile on its face. It's cold, bronze eyes, burning into Susannah's frightened and feared one's. "Sure." She finally replied to my question.

"Run."

Susannah didn't waste any time to stick around and see what trick the head would do next. I slammed my body back up against the door, trying to push back at the strong resistance. Feeling as though I was pushing against a destructive force of nature in the form of a hurricane. The sheer force and noise Heather was creating, making it eerily sound like one. I glanced up to see Susannah perched on the wide open window sill, waiting for her to exit through. But not quick enough, considering the way, Heather, was getting more violent.

"Uh, hurry, please?" I asked.

Susannah didn't stick around. She immediately jumped down into the parking lot outside, leaving me with Heather's venom. I desperately pushed on the door, trying to give Susannah time to get away a bit. I could feel myself losing the battle. My fright was starting to seep out of me now that Susannah was at least directly out of harm's way.

"Jesse!" I heard Susannah hiss through the open window. Does she never learn? I asked myself. "Come on!" I heard her hiss again._ "Jesse_!" Wondering why she wasn't leaving, I gave one last push to the door, deeming it time for me to leave too. I quickly de-materialised to find myself outside standing behind Susannah.

She was jumping about on the spot, trying not to get to close to the window to peer through and obviously see where I was. "I thought I told you," I said in a very irritated voice making Susannah jump with my sudden appearance. "To run." I stood there staring at her, with a look of admonishment on my face.

"Oh my God." Susannah muttered. What I wasn't expecting was for Susannah to spin around and grab me by the front of my shirt, both fists clenched tight around it looking very intently into my face. "Oh my God," She repeated. "Jesse, are you alright?" She was very pale and dishevelled. Her eyes wide with fright and her hair falling with loose strands from its tie back. She was and I could feel her hands shaking holding on to my shirt.

I had to fight the urge to take her into my arms and calm her down. It frightened me to witness Susannah looking so scared. I hadn't known her that long, if at all. But the fierce protectiveness I felt towards her, was an instant feeling and one so strong it was hard to ignore. And which caused my anger to evaporate on the spot. She was still young and she made mistakes. The important thing was that she adhere them and listen to the advice of others.

I was relieved to see Susannah was unharmed, if not very shaken up. I hoped we wouldn't be having any more episodes in the future.

"Of course I'm all right." I told her. Still surprised she asked me. "Are _you_ all right?" I asked concern evident in my tone. I peered at her through the dark, trying to gauge her emotions, other than shock and fear.

"Me? I'm fine." Susannah said, still holding my shirt tight. She turned to look behind her towards the classroom with the mangled door. "Do you think she's . . . done?" Susannah's voice was shaking with nerves and was the rest of her still. She needed to get warm, to help her body deal with the shock. Unfortunately being dead, I couldn't help in that way. The only warmth I've felt in a hundred and fifty years had been when Susannah touched me. And somehow I didn't think Susannah would appreciate my trying to help, even if I were able too.

"For now." I informed her. I couldn't feel anything anymore. The waves of anger and fury had dissipated moments ago. Heather had retreated, at least for tonight. Leaving behind the feeling of trepidation because she had yet to know just how powerful she could be.

"How do you know?" Susannah asked, swinging her gaze back to me. "How do you know she won't come bursting through that wall there and start uprooting all those trees and hurling them at us?" She asked, seeming to get a little more anxious and hysterical.

I shook my head, starting to find amusement in her behaviour and I broke out into a smile. This was a very different side to the tough Susannah I have had the pleasure to experience the two other previous times I had appeared in her presence.

"She won't." I told her.

"How do you_ know?"_ She asked again. Needing assurance that Heather was gone for now.

"Because she won't. She doesn't know she can. She's too new at all this, Susannah. She doesn't know yet, all she can do." I told her, confident in my knowledge trying to get Susannah to understand. Hoping she would take my word for it. However after one look at Susannah's facial expression, I don't think she took much comfort at all. She still looked very wary.

She finally let go of her iron grip on my shirt and started pacing around the parking lot.

"We've got to do something," She exclaimed. "We've got to warn Father Dominic – and Bryce. My God, we've got to warn Bryce not to come to school tomorrow. She'll kill him. She'll kill him the minute he sets foot on campus – " Susannah was babbling. She was pacing around in circles, talking quickly to herself. Never slowing her pace the more worked up she got.

"Susannah." I called, trying to get her attention.

"I guess we could call him. It's one in the morning, but we could call him, and tell him – I don't know what we could tell him. We could tell him there's been a death threat on him, or something. That might work. Or – we could leave a death threat. Yeah, that's what we could do! We could call his house and I could disguise my voice, and I could be like 'Don't come to school tomorrow, or you'll die.' Maybe he'd listen. Maybe he'd – "

"Susannah." I said again. She was making absolutely no sense and wasn't listening to me calling her.

"Or we could have Father Dom do it! We could have Father Dom call Bryce and tell him not to come to school, that there's been some kind of accident or something – "

I finally took action and stepped in front of Susannah to cut her off from walking the same route she had been walking for the past few minutes. Halting her mid flow of her ramblings again and causing her to nearly walk right into me. I quickly reached out and seized her by her shoulders, keeping her steady. "Susannah," I tried for the third time, determined to get her to listen this time. "It's all right. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do." I told her. Trying to get her to calm down and see reason.

Susannah could have been slightly more diplomatic a couple of times in their encounter. But it was obvious to me now Heather wasn't prepared to listen to anything Susannah told her. Unless it was to benefit her bad situation. Susannah should not have been putting the blame and guilt on herself. If anything I was also partly to shame. I should have gone out there much earlier on, to reveal myself and aid Susannah.

But what was done, was done. We couldn't go back and change things now. "Nothing I could do? Are you kidding me? I should have kicked that girl back into her grave!" As so went the hysteria and came forth the anger and annoyance. Tough Susannah was back, with a vengeance.

"No," I said, shaking my head at her. "She'd have killed you." And that was_ not_ something I was prepared to stand back and let happen_._ _Ever._

"Bull! I totally could have taken her. If she hadn't done that thing with that guy's head – " She adamantly stated.

"Susannah," I said, cutting her off again. I was becoming tired and weary from such an emotional night, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect on Susannah. She was wide awake and as indignant as ever.

"I mean it, Jesse. I could totally have handled her if she hadn't gotten so mad. I bet if I just wait a little while until she's calmed down and go back in there, I can talk her into – " She was defiantly trying to plead her case. I questioned if she'd completely forgotten how terrified she was when she thought she was going to come back.

I wasn't going to let the same thing happen again. Even if I had to forcible remove Susannah from the premises myself. "No," I stated. I let go of her arms, to wrap one around her shoulders and lead her away from the school and tonight's activities. I walked her over to where she had put the bicycle next to the dumpster. "Come on. Let's go home." I said, finally starting to feel the tension and unease seep out of her body.

"But what about – " Susannah tried again. I tightened my grip on her shoulders. "No." I adamantly told her.

"Jesse, you don't understand. This is my job. I have to – " Susannah tried.

I cut her off, informing her. "It's Father Dominic's job, too, no? Let him take it from here. There's no reason why you have to be burdened with all the responsibility yourself." I told her. It wasn't fair to Susannah.

"Well, yes there is. I'm the one who screwed up." Susannah quietly said. Remorse coating her words, making her sound young and full of regret.

I could see I was going to have to be blunt and to the point to snap Susannah out of the stupor she had put herself in. I sighed. "Did you put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger?" I asked.

"Of course not! But I'm the one who got her so mad. Father Dom didn't. I can't ask Father Dom to clean up my messes. That is totally unfair." Susannah fought. I had a feeling, after Father Dominic witnesses what happened to his school, after Susannah's try at Mediating Heather, he would gladly take over for her. Just so it saved anymore damage and vandalism to be expelled on the school.

I kept those thoughts to myself not wanting Susannah's wrath to come down on me next. I instead voiced my thought on making her do such a . . . dangerous task herself. "What is totally unfair," I explained patiently. "Is for anyone to expect a young girl like yourself to do battle with a demon from hell like – "

"She isn't a demon from hell. She's just mad. She's mad because the one guy she thought she could trust turned out to be a – " I cut Susannah off again.

"Susannah," I said, suddenly halting our walking. I was tired of talking about could have's involving Heather. There was no point going over the same ground again. We would just be going around in circles, trying to make the other see reason. I was just extremely grateful Susannah wasn't hurt and escaped alive, that was all that really mattered.

Which I again was proved wrong, when I glanced down and noticed her wrist was bleeding. Dropping little dashes of blood onto the ground at our feet. It looked like black blossom in the dark. I silently berated myself for not making sure Susannah was really unharmed. I should have checked for injuries like this.

She stood in front of me seemingly not noticing she was bleeding. I took a closer look trying to determine if it was fateful or just a scratch. Finding it to just be a slight cut, nothing to really worry about, I determined she must have done it on the broken glass on the window sill while climbing out trying to escape Heather.

"You're bleeding." I told Susannah, pulling her back from her day-dream. Her emerald green eyes sprang open wide at my assessment, looking at me with confusion.

"I am not," She declared. Then looked down at the wrist I was holding and inspecting with a critical eye.

"Oh," Susannah said, apparently too tired to really be defiant. "What a mess. I'm sorry about your shirt." I looked down at myself then, just noticing there was blood also on my front from where Susannah gripped me tight.

"It's nothing." I assured her. I reached into my pocket to retrieve the handkerchief Maria had given me. Not at all bothered at getting Susannah's blood marred on the silken fabric. I folded it neatly and then wrapped it around Susannah's wrist a few times. I then tied it into place, like a tourniquet but so it wasn't as tight. I stood back and surveyed my work. "There," I said and looked back into Susannah's curious gaze. "Does that hurt?" I queried.

"No," Susannah said and cleared her throat. "Thanks." She said quietly.

I shrugged, brushing off her gratitude. "It's nothing."

"No," Susannah said strongly. "I mean it. Thanks. Thanks for coming out here to help me. You shouldn't have done it. I mean, I'm glad you did. And . . . well, thanks. That's all." Susannah sincerely said to me. I tried not to let the embarrassment show on my face, but judging from the knowing look in her eye, I don't think I hid it very well. I really wasn't expecting her to thank me so sincerely and so I was a little taken aback by it.

I just stood looking down at her, managing to get myself lost in her hypnotic gaze again. Realizing it had happened more times than I cared to count, since we met. It wasn't a completely bad feeling, it just left me feeling off balance and as though I couldn't formulate a whole thought. Or a complete sentence, my mind finished for me. "Never mind," I said. "Let's go home."

Was only proof to this fact.

The walk back to Susannah's home was a long and arduous one. I insisted on pushing the bicycle so she didn't jar her injury and cause it to bleed again. The events of this evening, were taking their toll on Susannah. Her movements were sluggish and weak. As though it was a real effort to just lift one foot after the other. We were both silent, both caught up in our own thoughts. Susannah's no doubt going towards what she could have done differently, leaving her with the feeling of guilt once again.

Mine were also towards Heather.

Anger started to rise to the surface again. No matter how mad Heather got, trying to kill Susannah was unforgivable. She was taking her anger out on other people, the boyfriend, Bryce and now Susannah. And it is all because of a mistake _she_ made. A mistake that left her in the position she's in now. Wanting nothing more to have her life back and Bryce back by her side. Failing to get both she was resorting to deadly measures.

An old quote crept into my thoughts. "'Heav'n has no rage like love to hatred turn'd, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.'" I uttered into the silence. Thinking over how much truth was in that simple saying. Heather being a prime candidate of its proof.

Susannah looked at me. "Are you speaking from experience?" She asked with curiosity. I smiled at her question, finding amusement in the simple request.

"Actually," I said. "I am quoting William Congreve."

"Oh." She said quietly before seeming to sink into thought and contemplation. "But you know, sometimes the woman scorned has every right to be mad." She finally said. And with it, raising my own curiosity. I couldn't deny her statement. The smile fell from my face, but remained in my eyes.

I looked to her. "Are _you_ speaking from experience?" I asked.

Susannah snorted. "Not hardly," She scoffed. Something told me she was leaving something out of her answer, but I didn't push it. I had regained her trust, I didn't wish to jeopardize it by asking her to elaborate on her answer, if she wasn't comfortable disclosing more information. "But we don't know what went on between Heather and Bryce – not really. I mean, she could have every right to feel resentful." She concluded.

"Toward him, I suppose she does," I begrudgingly admitted. "But not toward you. She had no right to try to hurt you." I shocked myself by the vehemence that was in my tone. I caught Susannah looking at me out of the corner of her eye, raising an eyebrow at the tone and strength of my statement.

Noticing the scowl on my face, she looked away and must have decided it was a sore topic for me, because the next words out her full mouth made every thought I had fly out of my mind. "Hey. How'd you die, anyway?" Susannah bluntly asked.

We'd just arrived at the house and I couldn't help but look up at it. My mind instantly starting seeing it reverted back to the boarding house, it once was. As though I was stuck in the past, with all the years and the changes around me never happening. Like they were just flashes of a long forgotten dream I hadn't woken from.

I stood there like that for felt like forever, but in fact was only mere minutes, just gazing at the home that has had me bound to it, for so, so long. I was vaguely aware of Susannah standing beside me, looking from me to the house curiously. "Um," She said, pulling me part way from my thoughts. "You know what? Never mind. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to – " Susannah quickly back tracked.

"No," I said, sounding a little dazed, even to my own ears. "It's all right."

"I was just kinda curious that's all," Susannah said, trying to salvage or take back the original question. "But if it's too personal . . ." She let the end of her sentence trail off, waiting for my reaction.

"It isn't too personal." I said.

It wasn't. It doesn't bother me anymore. I've had a long time to get used to it. What dazed me was being questioned for the first time about how I died. Because of Susannah being the first person to of been able to see me for so long, I had never anticipated being asked that. I learned to accept my fate long ago. I just didn't know how to claw my way out of the memories and the circumstances around my death.

Unbelievably, I hadn't thought about that night for a very long time.

I shook my-self out of my memory enhanced daze and wheeled Susannah's bicycle over to where they keep their automobiles and leaned it against the wall. Turning back to Susannah I asked. "You know this house wasn't always a family home?" I said conversationally.

"Oh, really?" Susannah asked. But something told me from her tone, she already knew this. It was an old house. Her mother, if not David, must have at least informed her of its history.

"Yes. It was once a hotel. Well, more like a boarding house, really, than a hotel." I informed her. Seeing her gaze sharpen, hoping to receive more information to my untimely death.

"And you were staying here as a guest?" Susannah asked brightly, her tone indicating nothing but sweetness. But when I looked at her closely, I could see the fatigue clearly on her face and in her posture.

I looked towards the sea, hoping to clear my shaded thoughts a bit better. "Yes." I absently confirmed.

"And," Susannah prompted me. "Something happened while you were staying here?" I couldn't help but find diversion again in her childish enthusiasm to some things. Apparently trying to figure out the mystery to my death, was one of them.

"Yes," I said and returned my gaze back to Susannah. Tearing my eyes away from watching the large bright moon, hanging over the ocean like a beacon. For a long time I just looked at Susannah, trying to work her out. Eventually I answered her. "But it's a long story, and you must be very tired. Go to bed. In the morning we will decide what to do about Heather." I encouraged Susannah towards the porch stairs.

"Wait a minute," She halted her steps. "I am not going anywhere until you finish that story." She stubbornly told me, making me smile at her petulance.

I shook my head at her. "No. It's too late. I'll tell you some other time." Hoping this would discourage her. But it only caused her to dig her heels in even more.

"Jeez!" She stropped. "You can't just start a story and then not finish it. You have to – " I was laughing by this point. It appeared the more tired Susannah was, the more antagonistic she became. Hence becoming more entertaining to me. It was nice to just be able to banter with Susannah, instead of getting into a scowling match and battle of wills, our meetings had previously been ending with.

"Go to bed, Susannah," I said, giving her a little nudge further towards the front steps. "You have had enough scaring for one night."

"But you – " She tried again.

"Some other time," I cut her off at the pass, standing on the gravel in front of the porch stairs watching her look down at me laughing at her antics.

"Do you promise?" She asked in a childish voice, with a pout on her pretty face.

I flashed my best smile at her. "I promise. Good night, _querida_." I soothingly said.

"I told you," I heard her grumble, slowly climbing the many steps towards the house. "Not to call me that." Came her half hearted response.

I chuckled, watching her enter her home. I shook my head smiling at her behaviour. Hoping that one day, I would understand the mysteries that I have found, make Susannah who she is. At least now I knew I would have that chance to find out.

"Thank you for giving me your trust, _querida_," I murmured, watching the front door click shut.

_**A/N:**_ Thank you for reading, please review. Peace!

_**Coming up in Ch 4: **_Suze goes down to the Mission to get revenge on Heather, planning on performing an exorcism. Jesse again turns up trying to change Suze's mind. Getting brushed aside again, Jesse takes matters into his own hands and breaking the rules, by enabling the help of a certain adorable red head.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: **_Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_Okay this one seemed to flow a little bit easier for me and I really liked writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. **:)** A _**BIG**_ thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are _**WICKED! **_Thanks for the continued support and encouragement. _**Moonlight Silhouette**_, thought of any new words yet?

See ya at the end . . . Enjoy!

_**Recap: **_Jesse tries to intervene and stop Suze from going and getting revenge on Heather for hurting Father D and threatening her loved ones. But isn't successful. So Jesse involves our brave lil red head to help, seeing it as a last resort, knowing Suze might not come out of this last encounter alive . . .

_**Chapter Four...**_

I'd kept myself out of Susannah's way all day. Letting her have some space and some privacy. Space to help her go over what happened the night before. Also to give myself time to assimilate everything that had happened in the past few days. Circumstances going from high to low, leaving me feeling a little off balanced and more than disturbed.

I instead decided to spend my time relaxing in Susannah's room. Taking comfort in the silence of the family home, with no interruptions. I retrieved my handkerchief from where it had been placed; draped over a rail in Susannah's personal bathroom. Folding it and placing it back in my pocket. Not spending any more time than was necessary admiring the garment. I wanted to remove it before Susannah found the small initials sewn into the corner and consequently to stave off anymore questions of my death.

I returned back to Susannah's room picking up a couple of her books and having a quick read through them. Interest peaked with her school books as I looked through many different topics. I was trying to absorb as much information as possible. I hadn't been idle while I was dead. I took in a lot around me. Susannah didn't realise how lucky she was to be able to go to school and learn so many different things. She has so many options in front of her, for when she felt ready to face the world on her own.

But I eventually grew restless sitting in Susannah's room though, as I so often did now the family had moved in. There were many different things for me to explore around the family home. But I made sure not to go into anyone's rooms or privacy. Susannah's mother and her husband had made room for some shelves in the area they called a 'Den' and thankfully displayed some more books of different archives on display.

Different books to what Susannah had in her room. These particular ones, I believe were called 'Novels'. I found these especially enjoyable to read. The ones about mystery and crime being my favorite to read. I soon found myself absorbed in these novels, sitting in the living area until Susannah's family returned home. I disappeared back to Susannah's room then and observed her brothers exit the automobile from my position at the window. Giving me a complete view of who was coming and going from the family home.

I noticed though that Susannah didn't appear to be with them. I had observed her acquire an escort to and from school with her brothers yesterday and an escort to school just that morning. It was possible she was speaking with Father Dominic on the status of the situation with Heather. No doubt Father Dominic would be relieved to find Susannah unharmed, but shocked at the display of his school and the statue. Always relieved none-the-less.

Or she could have possible made some new friends. This one I certainly hoped was the reason. I suppressed the shudder running through me at the thought of her being with the boy, Bryce. That would just cause a whole slew of new problems Susannah could really do with-out. She has the rage of Heather down on her already, for an innocent gesture of help. If the cause for Heather's untimely demise was personally involved with Susannah, then she may as well send out an open invitation to the vengeful spirit.

I chose to ignore the other feeling at the thought of Susannah being with the boy. There was no room for those thoughts within me at the moment. Instead deciding to let myself slip into denial of the whole thought, feeling and any excess emotion it left behind. Hoping that maybe if I didn't acknowledge it, it would fade away with the evening's tide.

Getting myself on track after being distracted by thoughts of Susannah again, I shook myself out of my reverie. Peering back down at the boys outside, the second brother, Brad, had the youngest, David, in a headlock. Teasing him mercilessly while Jake just shook his head at them and continued towards the house. I watched David try and escape Brad's grasp, squirming and pulling until eventually I heard their father, shout to Brad to let David go; reprimanding him for being so brutal with the young red head.

I loved my sisters dearly and wouldn't ever wish to never have such precious belle's missing from my life. But I did sometimes wish when I was alive, that I was to be blessed with a brother to share the burden of being a Son with. To have someone to jest and confide in, and be able to keep an ever watchful eye on my sometimes troublesome beloved sisters. I hoped the three brothers knew just how important Susannah and each other were to their parents and themselves.

Growing restless again with my faded dreams and memories I decided to go down to the Mission to see if I could see Susannah down there, or Father Dominic. I placed my marker where I was paused in the book and left it on Susannah's dressing table for another time.

De-materialising and keeping myself out of range of Heather or in case I saw Susannah. I didn't want to startle her in case she was with someone other than Father Dominic. So I stayed out of the way, looking around trying to catch sight of either of them. Her beautiful soft brown hair or Father Dominic's smiling blue eyes. But all I saw were a lot of people hanging about sitting or waiting for others. The whole area around the courtyard and the water fountain was taped off, so nobody could get past onto the crime scene.

I broadened my search, still looking for them. I saw some of the novices and Nun's walking down the breezeway and a couple of stray students. Obviously late from leaving after being detained for some reason or another. I caught a glimpse of Sister Ernestinesupporting a frown, watching after the students running off for home.

I looked around for a little while longer, not seeing sight or sound of either of them. I wasn't too surprised after the fiasco the night before Father Dominic may have had other important matter's to attend to. And Susannah was a young girl who like most tried not to spend too much more time at school, than was maybe required of her.

I walked a little further into the school, this time deciding to broaden my senses, to get a feel of everything around me. And that's when I felt it. I stopped suddenly in my leisurely stroll. Really concentrating on the sense I could nearly feel, running deep through my body. The feelings of dread and shock, coupled with anguish and inadequacy. It was palpable in the air. Not in waves like it was with Heather last night, but definitely prolonging in the atmosphere.

I turned around and backtracked towards the tapped off area. Again finding Sister Ernestine there, only just standing stoically. The frown appearing deeper upon second inspection of her expression, some traces of concern clinging to her strong character also. Tension lines were etched around her mouth and her stance was broad and upright, daring anyone to intrude on her and her thoughts.

Suspicion started to take root in my mind. Something bad had happened here and Father Dominic and more importantly Susannah were unaccounted for so far. I tried not to panic and let my mind form a logical explanation. But I was coming up short on any kind of answer for myself. I wouldn't be reassured until I saw Susannah for myself.

I decided to go back to the house and wait for her there. It would be time for her family meal soon. Hopefully she would be punctual as usual and turn up. I de-materialised at the front door of her home. Hoping to try and pick up on the atmosphere here. Deciding that should anything have happened to Susannah, surely the family would be anxious and feeling it too. I once again threw out my senses, hoping for a good outcome. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The air was calm and clear, an indication all seemed fine with everyone.

I let the relief flow over me and purge my frazzled nerves. Letting myself relax and loosen the tense muscles at the back of my neck. That when I thought about it, had started hurting not long after I had shown up at the Mission. Believing it to be left over from last night's excursion and having to go there again so soon.

Once I was slightly calmer, I took myself back to Susannah's room seating myself back at her window seat and procuring the book I had been reading previously, resuming my vigil of waiting for Susannah to arrive home. Not letting down my guard until I saw she was safe.

I didn't have to wait long it seemed. I was switching my gaze and concentration between the crime book and outside the window, looking for sign of the way-ward mediator. Eventually spotting a car coming up to park on her gravelled path. Susannah was only slightly late for the regular time of dinner, being dropped off in a car I didn't recognise. But I did remember the person driving, the same boy I saw her befriending only her first day at school. I finally let the rest of the tension and unease leave me completely as I watched her run up to the porch to hear her enter the house.

I stayed where I was for the time being, reading a little more of my book before I needed to take myself off somewhere, leaving Susannah to her room in peace. I quickly put my bookmark in between the pages and back on Susannah's dressing table when I heard her stomping her way up the stairs towards her room. I made myself become unseen and observed Susannah when she came through the door.

Something wasn't right. Her body language was all wrong. Indeed there was exhaustion and tiredness, that much was very obvious. But the stress and strain that were making her shoulders slump slightly and the air of expectation that was surrounding her, were an instant give away. So I was right before. Something had happened at school. And Susannah was up to something.

Revenge perhaps?

Knowing from experience if it was something she wasn't supposed to be doing, she would be waiting for the house to be quiet and asleep before she would make her move I took myself out of her room and decided to wait outside. Sitting on the porch, prepared to wait for however long it took. I wasn't willing to disappear too far, in case I missed her. Susannah could be very sneaky when she needed to be.

It was finally at the midnight hour that I heard Susannah lift the middle window in her room, preparing to step out onto the roof. I moved so I was still unseen, but leaning against the tree also conveniently situated right by the porch roof she was scampering across.

I waited for Susannah to climb down from the porch, watching her land softly on the soft ground underfoot. I uncloaked and leaned on the large pine tree in front of her, arms crossed over my chest. Giving her the best, explain-now, look.

"Okay" Susannah said, straightening up and addressing me. "Let's get one thing straight right now. You are not going to show up down at the Mission tonight. Got that? You show up down there, and you are going to be very, very sorry." Susannah concluded, leaving the end of the statement in a threat. But not directed specifically at me, but more as if it was just a general observation on her part.

"I mean it," Susannah continued when I remained silent. "It's going to be a bad night for ghosts. Real bad. So I wouldn't show up down there if I were you." I thought I heard a slight pleading in her tone, making me lose some of my irritation at her propensity at looking for trouble. And then I latched on to her statement.

'Bad night for ghosts'. What was that supposed to mean?

I smiled at Susannah as serenely as I could, trying to put her at ease and hoping she would open up to me a little more. Divulge a little more information that was starting to sound more deadly by the second. "Susannah," I asked casually. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." She pronounced, carefully avoiding my gaze. Instead marching over to retrieve the bicycle from its place of where I put it last night, after our jaunt down at the Mission. I stayed where I was, letting the smile drop from my face and fighting to school my expression before she turned to face me. "I just got some things to settle."

I strode swiftly over to Susannah's position by the bicycle, watching her strap on the safety helmet. "With Heather?" I asked lightly, keeping the suspicion and ire out of my voice.

"Right. With Heather. I know things got out of hand last time, but this time, things are going to be different." Susannah said, completely under exaggerating the summary of a disaster the previous night had brought.

"How, precisely?" I didn't hesitate in asking Susannah, starting to lose my patience the slightest bit.

Susannah swung her leg over the seat and bar of the bicycle. Her hands were clenched around the handles of the contraption so tightly I wouldn't have been surprised if her knuckles were going white. "Okay," Susannah declared in a dead-pan answer, momentarily surprising me with the truth on first try. "I'll level with you. I'm going to perform an exorcism."

And then it really hit me what Susannah said. My hand shot out to grip the bar of the handles. "A_ what?"_

I didn't bother to hide the surprise and shock evident in my voice and face. Was she_ mad_? Screamed through my mind knowing Heather would go_ crazy _when she saw Susannah again! Then I understood the previous comment and along with it, the implication hit me again. I wouldn't be able to help her. I wouldn't be able to go anywhere near the school, for fear of being exorcised myself!

I looked very intently at Susannah, trying to read her emotions in her eyes. She swallowed and shifted slightly on her feet. I could see she wasn't feeling as confident as she was projecting and indicating. She looked nervous and scared. Before they were all wiped away to be replaced with defiance. Why did she have to be so stubborn and self reliant? I asked no-one.

"You can't help me," Susannah informed me with no emotion in her voice at all. "You can't go down there tonight, Jesse, or you might get exorcised, too."

Fighting to keep the surprise out of my voice at her concern, I tonelessly spoke. "You," I said as though stating a fact I only just realized. "Are insane."

Susannah sighed upon hearing my opinion. "Probably." She miserably confirmed.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I was beyond angry by then. I was downright terrified for Susannah's safety and life. "She'll kill you," I tried to reason as much as possible. "Don't you understand? That's what she wants." I pleaded with Susannah to hear what I was trying to say. Begging for her to listen to my advice and knowledge.

"No."

Susannah shook her head at me, denying my truth. "She doesn't want to kill me. She wants to kill everybody I care about first._ Then _she wants to kill me." And there was the plain, harsh truth of the matter. "But I'm not going to let her, see?" Susannah continued. I could only stand and listen, trying myself to reject the words dripping like poison to my ears. "I'm going to stop her. Now let go of my bike." Susannah asked, as though I was going to obey her request.

There wasn't a chance in hell. She didn't do as I asked when I specifically requested she didn't go see Heather I wasn't going to do as she so politely blandly requested. Her voice was as hard as rock and I shook my head at her, trying to shake the terror off. Once again choosing not to acknowledge her reckless idea.

"No. No. Even you wouldn't do something so stupid." I told her, conviction stinging my words.

"Even me?" Susannah asked a catch in her crisp, slightly hurt voice. "Thanks."

I ignored her, needing to know. "Does the Priest know about this, Susannah? Did you tell the Priest?" Surely he wouldn't let her do something so foolhardy, so perilous? Not after last night. But the nagging feeling telling me something happened to Father Dominic was in full force now. Something else was wrong for Susannah to want to go after Heather with such drastic actions.

"Um, sure. He knows. He's, uh, meeting me there." Susannah sounded very hesitant and wouldn't meet my gaze again. I didn't loosen my grip on the bar, choosing to keep myself as stationary as possible.

"The Priest is meeting you there?" I confirmed. Seeing how far she would push her little white lie. How long she could hold it, before breaking.

"Yeah, uh-huh," Susannah gave a shaky laugh. She was nervous again, but not because of where she was about to go. But because she knew, she was going to get found out. "You don't think I'd try something like this on my own, do you? I mean, jeez, I'm not_ that_ stupid, no matter what you might think." She laughed, trying to make me feel guilty. There are many things I think about Susannah, some I'd rather not admit but stupid, most certainly wasn't one of them.

I relaxed my grip on her bike slightly, lulling her into a false sense of security. Letting her think I was backing down. "Well, if the Priest will be there . . ." I let my sentence trail off. Waiting for her to admit she was lying.

"Sure. Sure he will." Susannah continued, her opportunity to come forth with the truth come and gone. I saw the hope in her eyes that was quickly eliminated when I tightened my grip on the bicycle again and brought my hand round to wag a finger in her face again.

"You're lying, aren't you? The priest isn't going to be there at all. She hurt him, didn't she? This morning? I thought so. Did she kill him?" I rapidly fired questions at Susannah, trying to get to the route of everything. Why she was angry, looking for what seemed revenge. Trying to get a better understanding into what she was thinking.

Susannah shook her head, not bothering to confirm anything I concluded just looking slightly speechless. And from what I was reading in her eyes, angry and . . . hurt?

"That's why you're so angry," I said wonderingly. Finally realising just how deep her feelings went on the matter. Anger, pain and sorrow were all there. "I should have known. You're going down there to get even with her for what she did to the Priest." There was a storm brewing in Susannah's eyes, almost making me want to step back or look away from the mass of emotions.

It only made me want to take her in to my arm to protect her from the torment tearing at her.

"So what if I am?" Susannah exploded at last. "She deserves it!"

I dropped my hand back to the bicycle and kept an iron grip on the bar. Susannah had tried to move the bicycle, but my grip was too strong for her to make any kind of manoeuvre. "Susannah," I placated. "This isn't the way. This wasn't why you were given this extraordinary gift, not so you could do things like – " Susannah cut my speech off, anger now directed at me.

"Gift!" Susannah said, spoken through gritted teeth. "Yeah, that's right, Jesse. I've been given a precious gift. Well, you know what? I'm sick of it. I really am. I thought coming out here, I'd be able to make a new start. I thought things might be different. And you know what? They are. They're_ worse_."

The strength of emotion in her tone was griping my heart like a vice. "Susannah – " I tried.

"What am I supposed to do Jesse? Love Heather for what she did? Embrace her wounded spirit? I'm sorry, but that's impossible. Maybe Father Dom could do it, but not me, and he's out of commission, so we're going to do things_ my _way. I'm going to get rid of her, and if you know what's good for you, Jesse, you'll stay away!" And with that Susannah viciously kicked the stand that was holding the bike up and pulled the handles with a sudden jerk. Surprising me so much, I quickly let go of the bar. Taking that as her chance, Susannah quickly shifted the bicycle and took off down the gravel path and onto the road. She disappeared with such speed all I could do was stand in the dust and the darkness of her house, watching Susannah hopefully not throw her life away.

My mind and heart were racing along with her.

I stood there for what I'm sure was only minutes. Trying desperately to think something up to be able to help Susannah. As I was pretty sure, she meant what she said. Susannah was planning on going through with her plan and unless I wanted to find out whether I was going to go to Heaven or Hell; I needed to stay away.

Although right then, I may as well have personally offered myself to the latter, with the guilt and helplessness I felt for Susannah's predicament.

Finally realising I was still outside watching the dark empty road with Susannah well out of sight; I decided to go back to her room. I paced the floor, thinking through anyone who would be able to help Susannah. Father Dominic was definitely out of the question. I didn't know where he was, but he must have been somewhere where the possibility to help, stop Susannah even, were extremely small.

Her friends wouldn't have been able to help; I was sure none of them knew about Susannah and her mother most definitely didn't appear too.

I didn't know any other Mediator's and was fast coming up short with possibilities and patience. Time was running out and if I didn't hurry soon, it may have been too late for Susannah. My stomach twisted just at the thought of what I would find, should I risk going down to the Mission. I couldn't feel anything on Heather from this far away and I didn't want to try concentrating too hard should Heather somehow be able to sense my presence.

That still left me with nothing. Unless . . .

The thought quickly entered my mind, making me feel a slither of hope, that maybe that might just work. If I moved quickly that was. Trusting all of my instincts on him being the only person Susannah had at her advantage.

I thought about where I wanted to be and instantly found myself inside his room. He was sleeping peacefully, curled up as though trying to hide from something or someone. He was relaxed and was breathing deeply. I quickly swept the room, looking for any sign of the pet dog, Max. Finding none I swiftly moved over to the bed, crouching low so I was more to his level.

He was half under the covers of the bed, completely still and fast asleep. Not for long unfortunately and I really hated to do what was needed. Susannah I knew wouldn't be happy when she found out just what I did. But if it helped in saving her, I would suffer Susannah's wrath quite happily a hundred times over.

I hesitantly reached out my hand and touched his covered shoulder through his shirt. He flinched slightly, not expecting the cold touch to his warm skin. I waited for him to open his eyes and wake but he didn't. I sighed and tried again, this time shaking him a little, hoping he would rouse from his sleep. I got a reaction the second time. He lazily opened his eyes slightly, squinting a little in the dark even though I gave off my own ghostly glow.

His eyes looked a little blurry and glazed, obviously still half asleep. But I couldn't wait for him, time was running out and he needed to move soon.

"David," I called on a breath and in a thought. He looked a little harder and finally seemed to figure out he was awake and not dreaming. He shrunk back into his covers, shaking slightly but making no other noise. His red hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes were wide with fright. "David, Susannah is in trouble. She needs your help." I told him, pleading and urgency coating my voice.

David looked a little harder at me and seemed to put some of his fear aside. Hearing about Susannah obviously in danger, his concern shined through in his eyes, slowly making the fright sub-side. I mentally filed away to tell Susannah of his bravery.

"Suze?" He questioned hoarsely. "But she's asleep in her room." He told me innocently, trying anything to deny the ghost and his words, from entering his mind. Just solidifying my wonder at whether any of her family realised what she got up to, in sleeping hours.

I shook my head at him, denying his statement with urgency starting to crawl along the back of my neck. "No, David. Susannah is in danger. You have to go to her. She's at the school. Wake your brother and hurry. Susannah needs you."

I persisted, hoping he would heed my warning and do something. Thankfully he did. Absently nodding at me, he climbed out of bed and grabbed his shoes off the floor, starting to shove his feet into them. The urgency I felt now firmly stuck regrettably on his young shoulders. But I couldn't see any other choice.

I took myself back to Susannah's room and straight to the window, waiting to see them off. Again, I didn't have to wait long. I watched as David and Jake ran to their car and quickly climbed in, before starting and taking off down towards the Mission.

The whole time I was praying and hoping that they wouldn't be too late. That I'd done the right thing and would find Susannah back where she belonged soon. I paced back and forth in the space in front of the bay window, looking out every now and then hoping to catch a glimpse of the car. Disappointment hitting me each time I came up empty. I wasn't keeping track of the time, so I didn't know how long the boys had been gone. But I was getting more anxious and nervous the more the seconds ticked by.

It was just as I was about to look out of the window again, that I felt the biggest wave of energy sweep over me I had ever felt. And I was sure I felt the house move beneath my booted feet. Not much, but a tremor all the same. Every hair on my arms and back of my neck stood up on end. It wasn't like the previous night. Only this was worse; much worse. It seemed to be a constant flow of _raw_, undiluted rage and anguish. Until as quickly as it came, it disappeared and dispersed. As though it was suddenly snuffed out, like water to a flame.

Leaving behind tiny tendrils of terror through me.

There was only one being that could have come from and she was with the one girl, that I was terrified for. My heart leapt to my throat, making me glad I was dead and no longer having to breath. I'm sure I would have started choking otherwise.

I continued my rapid pacing on the carpeted floor, trying not to let my affection overtake me. To stay in control, even the slightest bit. Until eventually I heard it; the sound of a car coming up the road and towards the house. I quickly made myself become unseen and peered out of the open window. I watched it come up onto the gravel, but I couldn't see who was in it with the lights shining directly at me. Seconds seemed to tick by one after the other, until I couldn't stand it any longer.

The lights were cut off on the car and much to my annoyance I still couldn't see anything. Nothing but white spots blinding my vision. Then the passenger side door opened and slowly but surely a slim, lithe figure stepped out, adorned in dark clothing. Medium length brown hair tied back, but in disarray. Her clothes when I looked harder were spotted in patches of what looked like white dust. She looked awful, but she was alive.

Most importantly Susannah was alive.

I paid no attention to the two boys who were trying to help Susannah to the house. I chuckled with nervous relief when I watched her shrug off their help. A smile suddenly becoming a temporary fixture to my expression.

Judging from her dishevelled and dusty image, it had been one hell of a showdown too. I watched them slowly walk up to the porch stairs, Susannah's steps slower and heavier than the boys. I waited until I couldn't see them any longer and pulled myself back to sit on the window seat. Trying again to get myself under control. Only wanting to run around laughing, to shout from the top of my lungs how relieved I was to see Susannah alright.

I heard them sneak up the stairs, trying to be quiet so not to disturb the other sleeping occupants of the home. I decided to take myself out of Susannah's room, not believing I would be able to control my actions when I saw her. Running to her and sweeping her into my arms, laughing at how lucky she was to still be here, running through my mind. I distractedly thought about talking to her, but soon realised she would need her rest. So I held off my enthusiasm until next time.

I hoped I would be more calmed and settled by then.

Instead I took myself down to the Mission, deigning it safe for me to be able to go there. Needing to see, just what it was Susannah had narrowly escaped from. The breezeway or more specifically the section where Heather's locker once was, but now belonged to Susannah was completely decimated. There were pieces of rafter and wood and tiling, littering the floor everywhere. I could vaguely see scraps of paper floating about, probably from text books from inside the many lockers that now had their doors wide open, contents spilled all over.

The whole place was a mess with rubble and debris everywhere. I took no notice of the emergency services crawling all around the safe parts of the school. Instead taking in everything I was seeing. Susannah had been here when this happened. She must have. It would explain why her clothes and hair, were the way they were.

For the first time since I heard about Heather, I fully concentrated on her presence, trying to feel if she was still hanging around cloaked somewhere. But all I got was silence. Calm, blessed silence. No prolonged feelings of hate, anger, rage or sorrow. The air was clear and crisp, refreshed. It looked as though a tornado had swept through a certain part of the school, but had taken all of the repressive feelings and sadness that lingered to Heather with it.

Not wanting to be around looking at the destruction any longer, I took myself to the beach. Always finding peace at just watching the crashing waves. And then I finally let it all go. All the dread, urgency, guilt, sadness and anger I had been feeling, since the whole fiasco started with Heather.

I just let it all go. Susannah was safe and Heather was gone. For now, that was all that mattered to me.

Susannah would most probably hurt tomorrow, but she was alive and still very much kicking. And until then, when I would have to face her and explain about David, I was just going to relax. I sat and watched the ocean for a little while longer. Soaking it in, putting it away for something good to think back over.

Finally sated from the look of the tranquil ocean, I took myself back to Susannah's room, wanting to sit with her for the remainder of the night and into dawn. To reassure myself she was safe and wouldn't be leaving me behind. I watched her slow, rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing, taking comfort in her presence.

And then I made myself comfortable with my book again. Content to sit quietly and wait for _mi __querida _to waken to a fresh new day.

_**A/N 2: **_Thanks for reading, please review. **:D **Toodles!

_**Coming up in Ch 5: **_Jesse and Suze's last encounter. A short but sweet meeting for them both...


	5. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer: **_Please see first chapter for disclaimer.

_**Rating:**_T

_**A/N: **_ Huge, massive, giant hugs to all my readers and reviewers. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed this it just makes me work faster and harder. Thanks for all the love and support! Enjoy** :)**

_**Recap: **_Jesse arrives to see how Suze is after her lil adventure with Heather the night before. Leading to a minor mis-understanding and a bit of an 'aw' moment between them both . . . Blink and you might miss it.

_**Chapter Five...**_

I stayed in Susannah's room for the better part of the morning, keeping vigil over her sleeping form. Hearing the heavy rise and fall of her deep breathing. I stayed there, even when her mother tried to wake her for school, knowing she wouldn't be for several hours yet.

I watched the world around me start to open and come to life, facing a fresh new day. For the first time in what felt like forever, my heart and mind felt lighter, more ready and capable to face anything. All knowing Susannah would be there should I need her, and me for her. I like to hope that facing Heather together had brought Susannah and myself closer. For me to be able to say, after a hundred and fifty years, I had a friend.

The thought made a smile instantly appear on my face. An action that had been occurring a lot more recently. But it was definitely soothing. Only adding to the light, comforting sensation I had been experiencing since Heather disappeared and Susannah arrived home safe.

I couldn't help but think that since my first meeting with Susannah, everything seemed a little bit different. Most things around me felt new and strange. Like I was no longer looking at things through a hazy film of blurred images.

The sun seemed to burn brighter than before. So much that I almost thought I could actually feel its warm rays on my skin. I could hear the waves so much clearer, as though I had something stuffed in my ears before and all sound was muffled. I feel the textures of things I touched. Like the coarse sensation of sand running through my fingers, or a blade of grass. Smooth and sleek upon the palm of my hand. Colour was more defined and I was certain I could taste the salty ocean air on my tongue.

All since that first tactile contact with Susannah.

She changed things for me in more ways than one. She made me feel as close to alive as I'll ever be able to be. The feelings she set off within me. Most new and foreign to my bruised ego and mind. Susannah sparked sentiments in me I haven't felt in so long I thought they were merely a myth. Even when I feel anger and annoyance, laughter and humor. All the emotions I thought would be impossible for me to ever anticipate again. That I believed were ripped away, the same night my life was.

Susannah, I'm sure had no idea what kind of chain reaction she had set off within me. She probably had no idea how grateful I was to have had her walk into my _'life'_. Which was why I was so determined to help and protect her. To repay the gratitude that she has so gracefully placed upon me.

Before Susannah had arrived, the days and the nights all blurred into one. Time wasn't a concept for me anymore. I was dead, there was nothing for me anywhere except an old run down boarding house. Tied to a bedroom, I didn't think I would ever be comfortable in ever again. To feel what it was like to be in a family home.

And then Susannah appeared and everything I ever thought, felt and mattered to me in my long absence from the living; vanished. Never to appear again, just swept away within moments. Leaving nothing behind for me to cling onto. Paving the way for fresh, new beginnings. Fate granting me a reprieve from the loneliness and the sorrow that day by day was slowly eating away at me.

But I was given a chance to redeem myself, in a certain young mediator girl. Whose attitude and demeanour shouted independence and strength and gave me the chance to open my eyes to the new world around me. Susannah threw me an opportunity that would have been stupid of me to have missed.

I latched my eyes back onto Susannah, hearing her start to stir and bringing me out of my flyaway thoughts. She was slowly waking up and no doubt would be a little sore from her adventure last night. I needed to speak to her, but I didn't want to do it when she wasn't awake properly. So I took myself out of there, to give Susannah privacy and myself some space.

I took myself back to the beach the perfect place to find solace. Sitting on a remote part of the sand away from the living so I wasn't disturbed. I didn't want to ponder over all my musing anymore. Going over the same things that have been occupying most of the thoughts I have been having all morning and day. I just wanted to be able to immerse myself in the beauty that was all around me. By-passing the bad and concentrating on the good, like Susannah.

I don't know how long I sat there for. Not thinking about anything, just observing. Daydreaming, letting the world pass around me. A gentle smile fluttering across my face every now and then. Watching the sun start to drop down low over the horizon. Painting the sky, with tones of pink, red and orange. All blending into one that made me grateful I had always had such spectacular display to watch every day. That no matter what happened, the sunrise and sunset would always be there.

After watching the sunset a bit longer, I took myself back to see Susannah, suddenly anxious to see her again. It had been quite awhile since I'd left and I knew we needed to talk. I believed it was easier to get it out of the way and find out the answer to a specific question I had for her.

I appeared in her room, leaning patiently against her bed post, arms crossed over my chest. I found Susannah sitting on the window seat with the breeze coming through the window, ruffling her hair. She seemed to have been deep in thought, her legs propped in front of her, with her chin resting on her upraised knees. Just staring unblinking into the setting sky.

She jumped when she realized I was there, whipping her head around, placing her hand over her heart trying to slow her racing heartbeat. "Jeez!" Susannah whispered, with rapid breathing at being surprised by my sudden appearance. "Do you have to keep on_ doing _that?" She asked.

Fighting to stop a full-grown smirk come to my face I kept my expression neutral, but knew my amusement was showing in my dark eyes. "I'm sorry." I said an automatic response to her exclamation. She must have been seeing ghosts since she was a child, but she still got frightened and surprised when one miraculously appeared in front of her.

"Look," She said. "If you and I are going to be living together – so to speak – we need to come up with some rules. And rule number one is that you have to stop sneaking up on me like that." Susannah informed me. So she had relented to let me stay in her bedroom. That was a relief I hadn't realized was worrying me. I didn't exactly look forward to having to go somewhere else to stay. I have a connection with this room, whether I like it or not. But luckily she had warmed up to me, just like I hoped she would.

Humor dripping from my tone, I asked Susannah. "And how do you suggest I make my presence known?" My mind half trying to think up some way to alert her. I was just enjoying the easy banter and relaxed ease with her I couldn't come to care for any other thing at that point as I relished the moment while I still could. I was in such a good mood I didn't want to spoil it.

"I don't know," Susannah said, sarcasm coming into play after she detected my amusement. "Can't you rattle some chains or something?" She asked, apparently unable to come up with an answer either. Or maybe like myself, not really caring.

I shook my head at her. "I don't think so. What would rule number two be?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. Seeing how far she would go with these 'rules' that would have to apply to my being given permission to staying in her room.

"Rule number two . . ." Susannah's trailed off.

She just sat there, staring at me with open interest. Her eyes tracing my every feature and move. Trying to memorize my face, as if I was going to suddenly disappear forever. I'd even noticed Susannah staring at the scar through my eyebrow many times. I could see her just itching to ask how I came to have it. Probably expecting it to have been given in a fight, or something else heroic. Quite far from the actual truth. But I wouldn't tell, until she asked.

I lifted said eyebrow at her in question. "Something wrong, _querida?"_ I broke through her daydream. She blinked at me, breaking herself out of her wandering thoughts, but still not taking her eyes of my still form. She didn't answer me. But judging by the look in her eyes, she seemed to be debating asking me something. Eventually she shook her head and her face appeared more relaxed again.

A question I'd been burning to know came to my mind. I had been anxious to ask her since the nigh before. But I wanted to wait until today when I thought she would be more inclined to listen and answer. "Let me ask you something," I started, waiting for Susannah's approval.

"What?" She asked cautiously. She threw down the booklet she had been holding and stood up. Facing my question head on like I expected her too. Though I suspected from her cautious tone, she wasn't sure what my question would be.

"Last night, when you warned me not to go near the school because you were doing an exorcism . . ." I slowly said, not sure what kind of answer to expect. Or what I hoped to hear.

Susannah eyed me, still suspicious of my sudden enquiry. "Yes?"

"Why did you warn me?" I quickly got out in a rush, staying where I was leaning against her bed. Keeping all thoughts and emotions below the surface, so Susannah couldn't see how vulnerable I felt asking her such a simple request. I tried not to read too much into it. Hoping she did it as a friendly gesture just worried for me.

To my utter shock and amazement, Susannah laughed. The first time I had heard Susannah properly laugh. It was at me, but still . . . It sent shivers racing through me. Like, I had been walking through the darkness, stumbling and lost. When out of no-where this bright, blinding light overtook every shadow surrounding me and within. It left me as speechless as when I first saw her smile. Both actions staying ingrained in my memory forever.

"I warned you because if you'd gone down there you would have been sucked away just like Heather." Susannah informed me, laughter still clear in her tone. I knew that, but I wanted to know _why_.

Somehow managing to find my voice, I couldn't help but wonder. "But wouldn't that have been a perfect way to get rid of me? You'd have this room to yourself, just the way you want it." I told her.

Susannah looked back with a look akin to horror on her beautiful features. "But that - that would have been completely unfair!" Susannah cried. Not the most convincing of reasons and I wondered if she saw me as a friend. And if her nervous reply was to hide that. I finally let the smile I had been trying to hold back unabashedly break free.

"I see. Against the rules?" I asked, fondness coating my question like thick syrup.

"Yeah," Susannah said. "Big time." I could feel my affection for Susannah growing with her little announcement. Warming me through and making my smile escalate. A teasing thought entered my mind then.

"Then you didn't warn me – " I asked, straightening up from my casual position leaning against the bed and taking one step towards Susannah. " – because you're starting to like me or anything like that?" I teased. Much to my delight, I saw a faint blush shimmering across Susannah's cheeks. Obviously becoming embarrassed by my innocent insinuation of how she felt about me.

"No," Susannah replied stubbornly. "Nothing like that. I'm just trying to play by the rules. Which you violated, by the way, when you woke up David." Susannah said defiantly. Raising her chin to look at me, daring me to deny the claim. Quickly changing the subject I noticed. Waking David turned out to be the right thing to do in the end anyway. I wasn't backing down from this one.

I took another step towards Susannah, letting my arms drop to my sides so I didn't come across too over bearing. I knew how tall I was and how sometimes it could become intimidating. I didn't wish to come across as anything like this in Susannah's presence if I could help it.

"I had to. You'd warned me not to go down to the school myself. What choice did I have? If I hadn't sent your brother in my place to help you," I pointed out to Susannah, with a knowing smirk on my face. "You'd be a bit dead now." She knew as well as I did, that it was the truth.

"No way," Susannah said, shaking her head at my claim. "I had things perfectly under control. I –"

"You had nothing under control." I laughed, cutting her off from her plight. "You went barrelling in there without any sort of plan without any sort of – "

"I had a plan," Susannah said furiously, taking an angry step towards me, bringing us nearly nose-to-nose. "Who do you think you are, telling me I had no plan? I've been doing this for years, get it? Years. And I never needed help, not from anyone. And certainly not from someone like _you." _

I stopped laughing then. The smile fell from my face instantly and the air rushed out of my lungs. Like I had been sucker punched in the stomach. Anger flowed into me so quickly it took me by surprise. It was like a storm had been creeping up on us and then hitting with the full force of a hurricane. Clouding my thoughts and my judgement.

"Someone like me? You mean – what was it you called me? A cowboy?" I hissed. My tone telling of how annoyed I was at her harsh retort.

"No," Susannah said. "I mean from somebody who's _dead." _I flinched, as though she had reached out and struck me. My anger instantly started evaporating, to be left with a gaping wound across my pride and my heart. I shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't the first time she'd made a crude comment like that.

No. What hurt the most was that after all we'd been through she still felt she had to retaliate to protect herself. That was what she was doing. Putting up barriers and walls to try and keep me out. Lashing out and causing me pain to keep me at a distance. It hurt, that she would want to do that. That she couldn't accept me and what I was offering.

To be a friend.

"Let's make rule number two be that from now on, you stay out of my business, and I'll stay out of yours," Susannah said. Stubbornness still shining through, like a shroud descending on the good mood I had been in. The light feeling that had been lifting me all day.

I thought it over for a second, trying to get everything back in control. I couldn't stay out of her life. Not when it came to ghosts. I was involved now. I couldn't in good conscience walk away from that. Worrying every second of what trouble she could be in. Susannah is a good person I saw it in her the first moment we met. If only she could see it too.

I may have been stinging from her comment and still a little angry at her defiance, but I couldn't do as she asked. But to save going into another battle of wills, I agreed. "Fine," I quietly said. I pulled back slightly, giving both of us some space to breath and calm down. Why do we always manage to end in an argument? I asked myself.

"Fine," Susannah said. "And thank you." She finished.

I was still angry, but couldn't help but ask. "For what?" I sullenly said.

"For saving my life."

Susannah quietly replied. I completely deflated then. All the anger and hurt I felt, vanished with those few quiet words. The smile swept back onto my face as surely as if it never left. More pronounced and deeper than before. Affection quickly pushing away the un-wanted hostile feelings Susannah had been projecting. Fighting off the grey areas of my mind. Making me want to reach out and pull her into my embrace and never let her push me away again. No matter how hard she tried.

I settled for reaching out and laying my hands on Susannah's shoulders, looking down into her sparkling green eyes. She was pulling me in, she was so open to letting me in to how she was feeling. And if I was reading it right; even an apology. She looked so vulnerable right then, looking up at me like that. For a split second I could feel myself leaning into Susannah. Leaning into her warmth, to her touch and her captivating presence.

Our emotions and feelings so mingled and mixed together, I didn't know who's belonged to whom.

Just like that first day we met, my vision blurred and narrowed, leaving me with a clear and precise image of just Susannah in my sight. Everything else around us vanishing into nothing, but just the two of us. A living breathing girl and an hundred and fifty year old ghost, so lost in each other's gaze, neither could break away.

I heard Susannah take a shuddering breath, bringing my garbled mind back to the present. Blinking to clear my sight, I faintly heard the front door opening. "Susannah?" I heard her mother call up the stairs, followed by her light footsteps. "Suzie, its Mom. I'm home."

I pulled away from Susannah slightly and looked back into her eyes. She looked slightly dazed and confused herself. Suppressing the urge to laugh at her expression, I gave her shoulders a quick reassuring squeeze and dropped my hands. I could hear her mother coming along the hallway to her room, so I gave Susannah one last small smile of gratitude and left just as her mother entered the room.

I found myself outside Susannah's house, situated by the porch stairs, looking down over Carmel. My eyes instantly finding the sparkling blue calm and serene ocean, mirroring my thoughts and feelings. I didn't know what to make of what just happened in Susannah's room. Or what would have happened if her mother hadn't have interrupted. But I definitely knew things were going to get better between Susannah and myself.

I saw that much in her eyes. She does see me as a friend and by that she couldn't have given me a more precious gift.

I watched the sun finally sink behind the ocean, with it taking the pain and suffering I had been feeling for so long. Parting with a promise of new beginnings for Susannah and myself, that would come with tomorrows rising sun.

Susannah thanked me for saving her life. I wonder if she'll ever know, that she saved mine first. Only time will tell. And that's one thing I have plenty of, _querida._

_**A/N 2: **_Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought. Take care. Peace out.

_**Coming up soon**_: Suze gets awoken by a screaming woman and isn't very polite. Jesse makes a short appearance and comments on Suze's lack of Mediation skills . . . and about his own spectral visitor, by the name of a Mr. Peter Simon . . .


End file.
